


Hallas Can't Write

by Kyirah



Series: Little Wolf [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angry elf, Bonding Time, Dick Jokes, Fluffy, Illiteracy, M/M, Mentions of a Panic Attack, Much wolf, Very dog, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da'fen Mahariel can't read. Just the keeper of his clan knew how, and there was no need to teach the hunters. The problem is: As the leader of the remaining grey wardens it is quite essential for him to read things.<br/>He managed to hide it well, until his companions start to notice his acting and get suspicious.<br/>How well will them take it? Or better yet, how will Da'fen learn how to write and read in such a short span of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you all like it! Sorry for any mistakes, this is unbeta-ed and English is not my first language.  
> Thank you all for reading!

\- So, we go north or south? - Questioned Alistair, idly scratching Alas, the dog, behind the ears.

\- Uhh… North? - Da'fen murmurs, looking at the map in hands and them at his surroundings, purposely ignoring the signs in the road. - Or… East?

Alistair raised one eyebrow, at him, while Wynne just sighed and took the maps in her hands, looking at the signs and putting them on the right way to Orzammar.

Leliana looked at Da'fen like he was a puzzle that was starting to be difficult. The little elf hid himself behind Sten.

 

~/~\~

 

\- Hey, Da'fen, look at this! - Leliana called to him, waving a book in the air and ignoring the look the Shaperate was giving her. Da'fen sighed and left Zevran to go see what she wanted.

\- What is it, Leliana? - He asked, casually untying and tying his long black hair in a ponytail again, so it wouldn't stay in his face.

\- This book here tells the story of a Dalish clan who stayed in Orzammar during a storm. Do you think it's your clan? - She inquired him, her eyes shining with hope, gesturing to a particular part of the book.

\- Dunno. What's the name? - He asked, struggling, not even bothering to look at the line she was pointing.

\- … Da'fen, it's written right there. Can't you see? - Leliana raised one eyebrow, examining his face. Da'fen was suddenly sweating.

\- Uh… - He looked at the book and faked a thoughtful expression. - No, I don't know which clan is that. Maybe they moved to Orlais? Must be it. Anyway, I gotta see something. Bye. - The elf proceeded to run away from the redhead, the dog following him with happy barks.

Leliana was left staring at nothing with a very thoughtful expression.

 

~/~\~

 

\- So, please sign here and here to enter in the Provings. - Said the dwarf, handing a few paper to the Dalish Elf, who just stared at them.

\- … Sign? What's this? - He asked in a tiny voice, turning his head to Wynne, who he knew wouldn't question his doubt.

\- Your name, my warden. It's a fancy term for "write your name in a way only you can". I don't think the Dalish do such things, yes? - His caution was unnecessary. Zevran listed to him, like he always did.

\- Uh, yeah, no, we don't… sign… things. Haha. How silly. Haha. - Da'fen could be overrun by a bronto and he would be happier than faking that laughter and avoiding the Antivan's eyes.

Leliana was suddenly by his side, examining his face like it was a pretty jewel or something.

\- What. - He said, sneering at her. His wolf, always by his side when Alas decided to follow the other companions, showed his teeth at her.

\- You can't read. - She stated, making Da'fen drop the papers and stare at her with panic written all over his face.

\- Yes I can. - He answered, tensing. Her eyes possibly sparkled.

\- No, you can't! That's why you always get lost and don't read the papers we pass you! - Now all of his little clan was looking at him like he had just said that dwarves smell like flowers and that Sten is just shy.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Shit. Fuck. Fenedhis. Fenedhis Iassa. This just isn't happening.

Suddenly it was difficult to breath. He knows that they are saying something, his logical mind tells him that they are worried, but he can only hear laughs and "stupid elf!" "can't even read properly!" "What a waste of air!".

He runs.

 

~/~\~

 

Zevran is the first to find him, as always. It has been almost five hours since his little outburst. His wolf and dog are with him. Alas is in his lap, licking his hand and face occasionally. The wolf, Banal'ras, is on guard, circling his hiding place like a worried mother. He hid himself in Dust Town. By now, his breath is regular and the tears already dried, but he can't find forces to get up.

What will they think? Alistair will probably laugh at him, along with Morrigan. Leliana will be disappointed in him, as will Sten. Maybe Wynne will understand. And Zevran, oh Creators, what will Zevran think?

\- My warden? - A voice comes from a distance, startling him. Banal'ras is growling at the other elf, ready to attack. - Can you… Call your wolfie? I do not wish to be dismembered. - The Antivan jokes, with an easy smile.

He is too tired to fight, so he just whistles and the wolf calms down, allowing Zevran to pass but staying on guard.

\- What happened, mi amor? Are you alright? - the blond inquires, sitting a short distance from Da'fen, allowing him the space he needs.

\- Do I fucking look alright, Zevran? - He growled, baring his teeth. Alas whined.

\- Well since your hair is down and you look definitely gorgeous in it, I'd say yes. - He flashed him a smiled. - But, as for the general state of your face, I must insist that you go take a bath. And eat something.

\- Don't wanna. - He answered, curling himself around his dog and avoiding Zevran's eyes.

\- Well, sorry to say, but if you are not well fed and clean by the time to go to bed our dear Leliana will have kittens, and as much as he vision appeals me, I must have kittens myself if you stay here the night.

Da'fen sights then. He knows that's true. He has a blight to stop, and it shouldn't matter what other think of him.

Some minutes passed before the Dalish elf took a deep breath and got up, ignoring Zevran's chatting. They walked back to the Tapster in silence, the blond one guiding the dark-haired one with a soft hand on his back.

When they entered the tavern Zevran gestured to Alistair, who was at the entrance, to leave them be and guided Da'fen to one rented room where he seated him at the bed and proceeded to warn a basin of water and take some food from the barmaid.

Da'fen whistled to Banal'ras and he laid himself in the bed, as did Alas. The elf sighed again and started taking out his gloves at the same time Zevran enters the room, smiling at him and waiting for his permission to help him. When allowed, he started taking out his boots and armor, already familiar with the tight leather. Soon they were both clean and in night clothes, seated in the bed, with Da'fen combing his own hair and Zevran tending to their daggers.

 

~/~\~

 

\- Hey, Zev. - The Dalish elf asked to other one in a little voice, in the middle of the night. Wynne and Leliana had already came back and lecturing him about running away. No one touched the matter of his illiteracy. That was giving him a bad feeling.

\- Yes, mi amor? - He answered, in a sleepy voice. Da'fen chuckled to himself.

\- What did… Did they… Do you… - He fidget in the bed, turning to look at Zevran, who was still lying with his eyes covered.

\- Did we talk about what happened? - Da'fen noded so fast the bed must have moved, because Zevran gave a short laugh and opened his eyes. - Yes, we did. And we decided not to touch the matter until you are ready to.

\- But… - The dark-haired one started, sitting in bed, confused. - I mean… What do you think about it? - He questioned, bitting his lower lip.

\- Nothing.

\- Nothing?

\- Not one thing. - The antivan shot him a smile, amused with his comfussion.

\- I mean, don't you think less of me becaus…

Da'fen couldn't finish his sentence because Zevran had shot uprigth and clasped his hands at his cheeks, touching their forhead together.

\- Listen to me for once, you stubborn thing. - He said, his voice ticker than normal with his antivan accent and a serious look in his eyes. - No one, not even Morrigan, thinks less of you because of that. We were all lucky in someway to have learned that. No one expects you to be perfect.

\- But, you all know how to and… - he countered, avoiding Zevran's gaze.

\- And Leliana will be more than pleased to teach you, as will any of us. - He became quiet for some seconds and added - Well, exept Morrigan. She's never pleased with anything that don't includes Alistair getting hurt.

Da'fen laughed at that, touching their noses affectionally.

\- Really? She would do that?

\- As will I, but I imagine I'm not a good teacher. We can try, if you want. Now, go to sleep. We will have a tought day at the proving tomorrow.

And with a goodnight kiss both elves were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Sorry it is short, but I'm almost done with the next one, soo...  
> Hope you all will like it!  
> (Unbeta-ed, sorry for any errors!)  
> Thank you all for kudos, comments and principally for reading!

The next day started normally for both. Alas had gotten up in the bed with them to whine and lick Da'fen until he woke up to give his food. Banal'ras had already vanished, so the Dalish elf woke Zevran up with some light make-out and soon both were clothed and ready to go out and get breakfast.

It is, if all of their companions weren't already waiting for them at the table the Tapster's had arranged for them.

Immediately up seeing them Da'fen hid himself in the nearby room and soon were followed by Zevran, who looked at him with one lifted eyebrow and a reassuring smile.

\- Oh, love. You know you will have to see them sometime.

\- I know! - He hissed, taking deep breaths. How could he face them? What could he do to force himself to walk there?

Oh.

The answer hit him like burning arrow. He just had to bet with himself! He never backed away from a challenge, so if he challenged himself he probably could do it. Now, bet what…

\- Zev, tell me something I can't lose.

\- Uh… Your… Warden necklace? - He guessed, making a face at him. - Love, what are you trying to do?

\- Hush. I'm betting with myself. - the elf them fished his necklace out his armor, fixing his eyes in the blood pendant. - … If I run away again I'll break the necklace. - He deadpanned and promptly walked away, Zevran hot on his hills.

He entered the hall, where Leliana was getting up to go after them. She smiled at him and waved to a place for him. Wynne eyed him, looking for signs that he had eaten and had slept the other night. Alistair was feeding and making faces at Alas. Morrigan just lifted her eyes from her food to greet him and went back to her food. Sten greeted him like he normally did.

Then Da'fen ran away again.

 

~/~\~

 

\- I can't do it! - He snarled, breaking the chain around his neck and throwing it in the bed, standing in the middle of the room.

\- Oh, Maker, Da'fen! I would appreciate if you could run a little slower, where do you get that stamina from? - Asked Zevran, on his door, panting.

\- Willpower. Ugh, why is this so difficult?! - He almost screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

Zevran sighed and ignored Da'fen while he ranted in elven, looking for the destroyed necklace. When he found it, he slowly circled the other elf until he calmed down enough for him to put it again around his neck.

\- You have to calm down and let go of your pride. Difficult, I know, but needed.

\- It's not, I mean… Ugh! Fenedhis! - He mumbled, sighing. - I didn't even got used to speaking in common, never mind reading it.

\- Do you mean to tell me that you learned how to communicate with crows out of sheer will in two days but cannot learn to read something you already know how to talk? - Zevran asked, lifting one eyebrow.

\- Cawing and chirping is easier. I can understand how birds thinks, humans are far too complicated. - He mumbled, embarrassed.

\- Well, not with a great teacher. - Came a voice from the  door. Both turned to the direction, zeroing their eyes at Leliana, who was grinning like she just saw a giant nug with a pink bow at its head. - Really, Da'fen, you will like it! The world of letters is a beautiful one. - She quickly crossed the space between them, taking Da'fens hand in hers before he could respond. - Please, let me help you. It will be great!

\- Uh, Lel, I dunno. I mean, uhhh… - He used every ounce of his willpower to look away. - What… What about the others?

\- If someone even think of something, they will wake up in Emprise du Lion with nothing but small clothes. - Her eyes were fixed in his, seriously thinks about how to conclude her plan in the time frame of one-day minimum.

\- Or just in the middle of the waking sea. There's no need to waste so much planning. - Zevran commented, grinning.

Immediately the rogues started to laugh, only stopping when Da'fen stomach made some very loud noises.

\- Alright, alright. You can teach me. Just… Don't comment it, okay? - The dalish elf smiled up to his best friend, who smiled back.

\- Your call, dear. We will find a way to keep this hidden, if you wish. Now let's go before Alistair eat all the food.

They smiled again and Zevran took Da'fen's hand on his own, calming the elf a great deal before they headed to the table.

 

~/~\~

 

\- So… you can't read? - Alistair asked for what looked like the 10th time, to which Da'fen just growled and looked at the ground.

\- Well, that's not really a big revelation. I recall that many of the mages that come to the circle from alienages or poor families didn't know. - Wynne tried to reassure him, kindly smiling at him.

Morrigan just snorted and continued to examine the new brought herbs.

\- Most of our people aren't taught to do such tasks. If it's not needed for their position it is not necessary. Your Dalish are wise to do the same. - Sten finally said, clapping him in the back. The elf finally relaxed.

\- Truly? Your guys don't mind it, even if I'm supposed to be leading this? - He asked, mostly to Sten. If Sten still thought him worth of following, then he might me okay with it.

\- You are still deadly with your arrows and daggers, Kadan. Your ability in understanding a piece of paper will not make you a less worthy warrior. - Sten answered and stalked away to get the rest of their things ready. Wynne nodded, taking the matter as over and turned her attention back to what she was knitting. Alistair smiled and made Da'fen promise that they both would write in Duncan's grave when the day arrived.

The elf turned to Morrigan.

\- You are not to touch my books while you can't write "Ailurophile Clerisy Gentleman" in a worth caligraphy. - She _hmf-ed_ and left to gather her things, leaving a black quill and a ink bottle in the table.

Da'fen smiled.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I think that there are just one or two more chapters to finish this piece. Hope you all like it!  
> (Again, its un-betaed so warn me if you see an error!)  
> Thank for the kudos and for reading!

\- Zevran, get out.

\- Oh my, do we have some tension here? What's the problem?

\- Zevran. - Leliana warned him in a dangerous tone, glaring daggers at the elf. Da'fen ignored them both in favor of concentration on his task: write out the alphabet until he stopped switching Is, Js, Ns, Ms and little ds and bs.

Or until his fingers started bleeding, he thought the latter was more likely.

\- Dear, he will just learn faster if he has two teachers. Stop being so moody. - Zev countered, busying himself with Da'fens hair. He guessed that the Antivan was braiding it with something, as doing thinks that Leliana knew Da'fen liked was the only way she would let him stay with them on their little teaching sessions.

The lessons had started the very moment the exit the Deep roads and could finally leave Orzammar. Now they were in their way to Denerin to change gear and buy stuff.

\- Your letter is way too complicated for him to copy, you will let him confused.

\- And you are making this whole teaching thing far less amusing than it should be, he'll die of boredom this way. - He countered, flippant as ever. Da'fen made a little noise, accidentally ripping the paper. Leliana threw her hands in the air, giving up on them.

~/~\~

\- I give up! - Da'fen exclaimed, throwing the paper in the air and rolling to the other side of the tent, curling himself on Zevran's lap, letting the other elf examine his hands for any injuries and clean the ink smeared in all his fingers.

\- Da'fen, you just did until the H! Come back here! - Leliana commanded, organizing the little desk they were using.

\- No. Fuck lowercase letters. Why can't it all be in uppercase? - He whined hugging Zevran's waist and holding for dear life.

\- Because that's not how you write! - The redhead countered, grabbing his feet to pull him away from the other elf, who just laughed good-natured and tied Da'fens hair in a ponytail again.

\- Because it'll imply that you are screaming, which would be just rude. - He answered, slowly prying Da'fen's hands away from his waist.

\- … Really? - The Dalish elf asked, sitting in the ground, for Leliana's displeasure.

\- Yeah. You see, when you are Roleplaying and…

\- DON'T. YOU. DARE. - Leliana screeched, clapping her hands in Zevran’s mouth. Then they started arguing. Da’fen only looked at them with confusion.

\- “Roleplaying”...?

~/~\~

\- Okay. So, read this. - Leliana indicated him a sheet she had just written, forcing Da'fen to look away from his arrows. - And then copy it.

The elf agreed with a noise and took the paper and the quill lying in the table, looking curiously at Leliana, who was way too happy this evening.

\- D-A… Little Guy… F-E-N-M-A-H-A-R-I-E-L. - Da'fen spelled, looking at the sheet with some confusion. It was still kind of hard to put letters together in syllables. And to remember all shite punctuation writing seemed to need. - What's that little guy there?

\- Just ignore him, that's just a fancy culture thing. - Leliana answered, bouncing on her feet. Da'fen glared.

\- ...Alright. So… Da-fe-n… Oh, Creators. - Then he stared at the sheet like it was a wild viper. - That's… That is…

\- Yeah! It's your name! - She giggled and clapped her hands, sitting beside him. - I figured we could start with things you knew or liked. For example… Your name. Mine. Zev's. Dalish things. - She smiled at him, all kindness and he couldn't. Just couldn't. Sometimes he hated himself for not loving her the way she deserved.

So he just threw himself at her arms and started thanking her in elven.

After some minutes of hugging laughing and almost-crying, he looked at the sheet again and smiled, reaching for the quill.

~/~\~

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! - Leliana screamed at his face frist thing in the morning, to which he just growled and looked at her like she had gone mad. - Come on, let's get up and ready for the day! I force us to stop, we are celebrating! - Then she started to take her time shout good morning to every bird in the sky and every bunny in the woods. Until Morrigan had enough and roared at her in bear form.

Zevran was still standing on the entrance to his tent, smiling sheepishly.

\- I swear I tried to stop her, mi amour.

\- My ass you did. I only told you when my birthday was. - He glared, starting to comb his hair with his fingers.

\- Well, I do enjoy parties. - The antivan elf laughed, winking and leaving a very moody elf and an annoyed wolf behind.

When he was ready, dressed in simple tunics since they weren't going to move today, he exited his tent to be greeted by every one of his companions. Okay, maybe for once his birthday wouldn't suck.

They all had breakfast together and he went hunting with Morrigan and Sten during the morning. Cooked lunch with Wynne, Leliana and Alistair. Then they all - Except for Morrigan, Wynne, and Sten, who just watched with disapproval- played strip-Diamondback. After that, while Wynne cooked dinner, He seated himself on Zevran's lap and they quietly chatted watching Alistair groom Alas and the wolf.

Dinner was the best they had since Hammond's coronation: Venison steak, roasted rabbit, cheese, some nuts, vegetables, wine and some sweet thing Lanaya's clan sent - Hal'Jaar. A traditional sweet for parties. Zevran made sure to keep half the stuff for him later.

Then Leliana coughed to get everyone's attention.

\- Alright, it's almost time to go to bed, so how about we get the presents now? - She smiled at everyone. Suddenly Da'fen saw that Morrigan, Wynne, Leliana and Sten had little packages by their sides. Alistair choked on his wine and ran to his tend to get it and Oghren snorted in his beer. Zevran just motioned to him "to wait". When Alistair came back, they all passed the packs to him with various degrees of enthusiasm.

Da'fen practically destroyed the wrappings, earning laughs from some and displeased noises from others.

Leliana gave him some new strings for his bow and a new leather band for his hair. Sten gave him a portrait of Dirthamen. Wynne knitted a black scarf with little white hallas. Morrigan warped a good quality of colorful feathers for his arrows. Alistair gave him a little deer statuette that he painted white to look like a halla. Oghren passed him a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

He was almost crying.

\- And, to finish the night with a golden key… - Zevran said, pulling a rectangular package from apparently nowhere. - This one is from everybody. We hope you like it. - He winked and handed Da'fen the gift.

Da'fen undid carefully the package, with trembling hands. It was a leather notebook.

\- It's for you to write on and keep things. We made it together. - Alistair explained, smiling at him. - I mean, by made, I mean…

\- He means to say that I hunted for the leather, fine Red Hart Leather, mind you. Sten refined it, Wynne and Leliana found the paper and put it together and Zevran made it look like an actual book. Alistair and Oghren just looked and did absolutely nothing. - Morrigan snorted, like the whole prupose of her speech was to make Alistair look dumb. It probably was.

\- But the idea was mine! - And quickly as that they were bickering again. Da'fen ignored then in favor of inspecting his new gift.

The red-ish leather cover had its tips painted with some kind of gold material and his name was written on the front in gold with a beautiful handwrite that he knew that belonged to Zevran. He carefully opened the notebook. In the frist page, there was a poem that Da'fen had long ago decorated. It was a poem in honor of Andruil, Da'fens chosen Goddess.

The other side of the page was blank except for some lines in the exact number of the poems, for him to copy. In the next page, there were everyone's names, in their own handwritten, with a blank space beneath them, again for him to copy. The next few pages were in the same style: The Dalish gods and some other poems with blank spaces for him to copy.

Alright. He wasn't crying. It was just the rain. Only in his face.

 

~/~\~

****  
  


**The poem is[Goddess of the Hunt](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Andruil:_Goddess_of_the_Hunt). There it is~**

 

_Hear me, sons and daughters of the People--_

_I am Sister of the Moon, Mother of Hares,_

_Lady of the Hunt: Andruil._

__

_Remember my teachings,_

_Remember the Vir Tanadhal:_

_The Way of Three Trees_

_That I have given you._

__

_Vir Assan: the Way of the Arrow_

_Be swift and silent;_

_Strike true, do not waver_

_And let not your prey suffer._

_That is my Way._

__

_Vir_ Bor'assan _: the Way of the Bow_

_As the sapling bends, so must you._

_In yielding, find resilience;_

_In pliancy, find strength._

_That is my Way._

__

_Vir Adahlen: the Way of the Wood_

_Receive the gifts of the hunt with mindfulness._

_Respect the sacrifice of my children_

_Know that your passing shall nourish them in turn._

_That is my Way._

__

_Remember the Ways of the Hunter_

_And I shall be with you._


End file.
